


Broken Down

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Steve comes back.





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago and never do anything with it so here you go.

Tony can't help the tremble that overtakes his body as he stands before the quinjet’s opening door. He knows he needs to be here, knows how important it is that he can get past this and work with the former Avengers; Thor told him of the threat Thanos poses. 

Still, Tony can't fight the rising panic he feels as the rogues begin to pour off of the jet. His chest aches, and Tony can't help but wonder if this is lingering pain from the trauma Steve’s shield inflicted. Finally Steve steps out, followed closely by Bucky, and Tony can't breath. He's choking and all he wants is to be as far away as possible. 

“I can't,” Tony wheezes to Rhodey who staring at him in concern. 

Rhodey grasps his shoulder reassuringly, “You go, I'll cover for you.”

Tony is long gone by the time Steve reaches Rhodey and shakes his hand, not noticing how aggressive the former Air Force Colonel is. 

Steve snorts, “Tony couldn't be bothered to show up, huh?”

Rhodey’s eyes burn with rage as he replies, “I don't want to hear you say one goddamn word about Tony. He doesn't owe you shit, you don't even deserve what he's already giving you. If I had my way, Tony wouldn't even provide you with a place to stay let alone have given you the Shield back.”

Then Rhodey turns on his heels, walking stiffly away in his new prosthetics. 

Steve doesn't understand Rhodey’s rage, doesn't understand how he doesn't deserve his shield or new equipment. He wants an explanation, and so he decides he'll have to seek out Tony himself. 

It takes a while, but eventually Steve manages to figure out how he'll get to Tony. He has to schedule an appointment with him under a false name, posing a potential investor who will only meet up with Tony. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there's the niggling feeling that this is only working because Friday is so young; Jarvis would never have let him get so close. 

When the time comes, Steve is dressed to the nines and led to a small, modest office to wait for Tony. Steve can barely conceal his irritation that even here in a professional setting Tony is making him other wait on him. 

“Sorry about the wait,” Tony’s voice suddenly says from behind him, “I was updating FRIDAY, that's my security system, and I lost track of time.”

“It's fine,” Steve hums turning around with a frown. “I've only been trying to speak to you for weeks.”

Tony’s face loses all color as he stops to stare at Steve, “Get out of here.”

“Not until we can talk,” Steve refuses crossing his arms. 

Tony’s breath is coming in short gasps now and he's stumbling backwards as if trying to escape. “Please leave me alone, please don't hurt me.”

Steve watches in horror as Tony hands come up to clutch at his chest and he begins to make choking noises. 

“Friday!” He screams, “Get help!”

“Help is on the way,” Friday’s voice tells him, “But you need to leave, now.”

“But Tony-” he starts only to be cut off by Friday. 

“Will be far better off without your presence”. 

It's only later, sitting in his bed with his head in his hands, that Steve mutters, “God, what did I do to him?”


End file.
